Me, Myself, and I
by elisabeth49
Summary: Résumé : Lors d'un cours de potion Snape découvre que Harry cache des bléssures. Il va alors se retrouver plongé au coeur d'une histoire compliquée où harry souffrirait de personalités multiples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire d'harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à JK Rowling. (la chance!)

**Résumé : **Lors d'un cours de potion Snape découvre que Harry cache des bléssures sous un glamour. Voulant le confronter à sa découverte, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver plonger au coeur d'une histoire compliquer où harry souffrirait d'un développement de personnalités multiples.

**Pairing : **Harry/Snape relation Père/Fils

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une traduction de l'histoire "Me, Myself and I" de EmySabath. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire cette magniphique histoire en Français.

**Me, Myself and I**

**Chapître UN**

**POV Harry**

Harry se réveilla le premier jour d'école de sa sixième année tout courbaturé et abattu. Il faut dire qu'il avait dormi sur son vieux matelas défoncé chez les Dursley. Après tout, quoi d'autre cela pourrait-il être? Ses souvenirs de vacances d'été n'étaient jamais mieux que vagues et imprécis, mais il savait que rien de mal ne s'était passé.

Le petit-déjeuner était le bienvenu, comme le dîner était le seul repas qui lui était autorisé depuis l'année dernière. Et cela, seulement à la fin de ses travaux, mais ce n'était pas épouvantable car il avait presque toujours tout fini. Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas pu être pire.

_"Être pire__? __Comment__ cela aurait pu __être pire__? Était__-ce__toujours__le pire?"_

Il chassa ses pensées confuses et toujours portées sur la délicieuse odeur de bacon qui imprégnait le Grand Hall. Pas même le cours de potions qui était prévu ce jour-là pourrait ruiner l'odeur du bacon.

Hermione et Ron lui demandèrent s'il allait bien, comme ils avaient tendance à le faire, mais il leur assura que oui, il était bien.. Après tout, il l'était. C'était génial. Il était heureux. Il avait deux bons amis et il était à la maison. Quoi de mieux?

"_Peut-être si__tu n'avais pas aussi mal au dos__. __Et__pourquoi__tes côtes__ font __mal__?"_

Le trio était assis à leur place habituelle dans le fond de la classe. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de Snape, comme ils le faisaient toujours. La grande chauve-souris des cachots se dirigea à l'avant de la classe. Ensuite, il donna un bref exposé sur la potion de révélateur du sortilège de glamour, avant de leur donner des instructions pour préparer une forme simple orientée vers les charmes de glamour pour cosmétiques.

« Comme cela pourrait être une situation potentiellement embarrassante, » dit Snape quand ils finirent, avec une expression sadique sur le visage. Le directeur n'interviendra pas, il n'y aurait rien pour les sauver de l'humiliation. « Je serai celui va tester l'une de vos potions. Potter! Apportez-moi un flacon de votre chaudron. »

« Oui, monsieur, » soupira Harry.

Il versa une louche dans un verre. Au moins, ça semblait très proche de Hermione, de sorte qu'il était presque sûr que ça ne serait pas un empoisonnement pour l'homme.

Snape regarda le liquide avec un dégoût évident, mais il le but rapidement et sans se plaindre. Il regarda autour de la salle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur certaines des filles comme la lingerie de Parkinson et de Lavande avant de s'immobiliser sur Harry lui-même. Presque imperceptiblement les yeux de l'homme s'élargirent, mais l'expression disparue rapidement.

«La classe est terminée. » Grogna-t-il. « Potter! Vous restez après. »

Roulant des yeux, Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'ils devraient partir en avant. Tout irait bien. Snape était juste vexé, il en était sûr. Dès que la porte se referma derrière le dernier élève, Snape sortit sa baguette et jeta un charme de haut niveau de confidentialité.

« Mr. Potter, expliquez-vous! »Exigea Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Excusez-moi? Monsieur? »

« Expliquer ce... ce…, » Snape désigna les blessures sur le corps de Harry. « Expliquez-vous ! » Termina-t-il sans conviction.

Harry était confus, quelqu'un avait-t-il mis un glamour sur lui sans le savoir? Mais il semblait juste comme d'habitude. Alors quelle importance si quelqu'un voyait à travers le glamour? Et pourquoi était-il soudain effrayé?

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, » admit Harry doucement, en espérant que Snape ne verrait pas cela comme une raison pour lui donner une retenue ou enlever des points à sa maison. Pas de chance.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor! » Siffla Snape, étant alternativement pâle et choqué. « Maintenant, expliquez, mon garçon!»

**POV Severus**

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor! » cria Severus à moitié furibond.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait vu sous le glamour (un corps sous-alimenté, pratiquement affamé, meurtri et battu, un enfant sous-développé.) Et maintenant, Potter niait savoir tout cela? Le garçon ne voyait-il pas que le mensonge était inutile, que Severus pouvait clairement voir à travers le déguisement?

Soudain, le glamour tomba et Potter, se courbant, croisa les bras sur son ventre et baissa la tête pour regarder le sol. Le Gryffondor recula de quelques pas avant de rester debout tremblant.

« Garçon ne veut pas dire. Garçon ne peut pas dire, » murmura t-il d'une voix plus adaptée à un enfant de un an. « Garçon est blessé quand il dit, ne le dites pas, ne le dites pas. »

« Potter » Dit Severus le souffle coupé.

La tête du garçon fit un bond et le glamour se remit en place.

« Oui, monsieur? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous voulez m'expliquer. Je suis désolé. Puis-j'y aller maintenant? »

Severus hocha la tête en silence, avant de se reprendre alors que Potter rejoignait la porte.

« La détention ce soir à dix neuf heures, Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.»

Les épaules voûtées, le Gryffondor répondit, «oui, monsieur». Ensuite, il parti.

Severus se renversa dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir à ce développement nouveau et étrange. Il était clair Potter faisait semblant. Que faisait Potter? La question était, pourquoi?

**Les ****faits****:**

Le visage de Potter réagissait par la panique et le repli lorsqu'il était appelé "**Garçon**".

Après avoir été désigné par "**Potter**" à nouveau, il était redevenu normal, n'ayant apparemment aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Le corps de Potter montrait des signes de mauvais traitements et de malnutrition chronique. Auto-infligé? Ce serait clairement un "appel à l'aide". Or c'était tout le contraire du type d'attention que se permettrait le garçon.

Alors, pourquoi le glamour? Et même plus confus, pourquoi nier l'évidence? Pourtant, il était clair que Severus avait la preuve authentique de l'existence du glamour et de ce qu'il cachait en dessous, l'état du garçon.

C'était une source de confusion, une énigme de plus haut degré.

Cette nuit-là, à dix neuf heures sur la pendule, la porte de Severus s'ouvrit et une tête de cheveux noirs en désordre se montra.

« Ne restez pas planter là et entrez Potter, » Cassa Severus. « Je n'ai pas toute la soirée. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui, se déplaçant jusqu'au bureau de Rogue.

« Maintenant prenez soin de tout me dire au sujet de votre petit spectacle de ce matin? »

« Je suis désolé pour cela monsieur, » Dit Potter parlant plus au bureau qu'à son professeur. « Nous…, c'est-à-dire, j'ai des difficultés à dormir et no... j'étais un peu éreinté c'est tout. »

Severus se pencha en arrière tapotant ses doigts sur le dessus du bureau.

« En effet. » Dit-il avec calme. « Et que dire vous du glamour, des blessures et de la famine? »

« Je crains que vous vous trompiez professeur. » Dit Potter. « Nous…je ne porte pas de glamour et je ne suis certainement pas blessé, vous pouvez vérifier maintenant si vous le souhaitez, tenter d'éliminer tous les sorts que je pourrais avoir. »

Pensant prendre l'enfant par surprise Severus sortit immédiatement sa baguette et murmura : _«__Finite Incantatem»_. Il cligna des yeux. Rien ne s'était passé. Comment était-ce possible? Il savait que la potion de Potter était presque parfaite, certainement assez bonne pour lui faire effectivement voir à travers le glamour qu'il savait être là. Mais pourquoi le contre sort ne l'a-t-il pas supprimé? A moins que...

Peut-être Potter avait jeté un nouveau sort dans la fraction de seconde après que le contre-sort l'ait frappé. Severus avait cligné des yeux, peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose de crucial. Il se maudit mentalement, il devrait savoir...

« Voilà, j'espère que c'est une preuve suffisante pour vous monsieur. » Dit Potter, mais Severus ne faisait pas attention.

Il avait sorti de son tiroir du bas un de ses biens les plus précieux (une amulette en pierre ensorcelée). Il appliqua le contre-sort et une période de fixation sur celui-ci. Les amulettes en pierre ensorcelées avaient la capacité d'absorber les sorts et les rendre inefficaces celui qui les portait indépendamment des contre-mesures.

« Puis-j'y aller maintenant monsieur? »

La voix de Potter coupa les rêveries de Severus.

« Pas encore, M. Potter. » Ricana Severus. « Une dernière chose. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner ça, (il présenta l'amulette), comme une mesure supplémentaire de protection. Venez ici et mettez-la. »

Potter hocha la tête et naïvement glissa l'amulette par-dessus sa tête. Immédiatement, le sort se désintégra, ce qui laisse le vrai Potter (petit, maigre, et le corps blessé.)Debout sous le choc.

« Non, je savais que James ne pouvait pas gérer ça! » Cria Potter, sonnant comme beaucoup plus comme celui qu'il avait été l'année précédente, grinçant des dents et serrant les poings. « Il n'a pas eu Harry depuis la deuxième année. Vous n'êtes pas censé savoir! Pas même Harry! Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser seuls? »

Sa voix changea soudainement en celle d'un enfant en pleurs.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme lui? »

« Comme qui? » Demanda Severus, surpris et intrigué par ce nouveau tour.

Qui était James? Et pourquoi se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre que Potter en deuxième année? Ou maintenant, d'ailleurs.

« Impossible » Déclara la voix enfantine de Potter. « Je ne suis pas un mouchard, vous ne m'attraperez pas à me surprendre à raconter des histoires sur Harry. Je sais. Jouons à un jeu! »

« Un jeu? » Hésita Severus.

« Ouais! Vous connaissez l'histoire de Rumplestiltskin? » Demanda Potter, pratiquement en bondissant. Severus hocha la tête, trop confus pour faire autre chose que dire la vérité. « Vous avez trois propositions pour deviner mon nom et si vous ne le trouvez pas par le bon la troisième fois j'obtiens un pudding. Ok, allez! »

« Mais je sais déjà votre nom, Potter.» Dit Severus d'une voix traînante, les yeux plissés.

« Non, ça fait une proposition en moins, » s'écria le garçon heureux.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas Harry Potter? »

Severus sentit comme un pincement de peur dans le ventre. Si ce n'était pas Potter, de qui s'agissait-il et où était le Golden Boy?

L'homme-enfant fronça le nez.

« Vous êtes si mauvais que ça. Devinez à nouveau! »

Peut-être la même astuce serait utile deux fois.

« Boy?Tenta Severus.

« Non, vous l'avez rencontré! »Rejeta l'enfant. Puis eut un petit rire de joie. « Vous avez perdu, j'ai gagné, où est mon pudding? »

« Je n'ai jamais consenti à vous donner un pudding, » ricana Severus.

« Ce n'est pas juste! » Se lamenta Potter, piétinant des pieds avec humeur. « Tu es méchant. Je vais le dire à Mike! »

Le visage du garçon devint absent pendant un moment, puis il changea de façon spectaculaire en un éclair. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de défi et regarda vers le bas une pierre particulièrement offensante sur sa gauche.  
Écouter

« Mike, je présume? » Demanda Severus ironiquement, se demandant quand et pourquoi sa nuit avait pris une telle tournure étrange.

« Ouais, comme si cela vous intéresse, » murmura le garçon. « Vous traitez l'enfant comme de la merde. Son nom est Foster, soit dit en passant, s'il tente de nouveau de jouer à ce jeu stupide avec vous. Et je sais qu'il est plutôt irritant parfois, mais vous n'êtes pas exactement un soleil ni des marguerites, chauve-souris graisseuse. »

« Je ne saurais tolérer que vous me parliez d'une telle manière! » Siffla Severus. «Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre langage et votre insolence. »

« Vous êtes un bâtard, vous le savez ça? » Répondit 'Mike', s'adressant directement à lui. « Je ne veux pas faire affaire avec vous. »

Le visage de Potter se vida à nouveau soudainement. Terriblement vide. Severus attendit avec impatience. Un visage à demi-familier surgit et il fut un peu déçu lorsqu'il aperçut le familier (bien qu'un peu confus) indemne visage de Harry Potter.

« Professeur? » Demanda t-il timidement, un peu confus. Il secoua la tête et sembla désorienté. Severus songea qu'il n'avait manifestement pas la mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passé. « Désolé, monsieur, voulez-vous que je frotte des chaudrons pour la détention?. »

« Une absence de nouveau, Potter? » Ricana Severus. « La détention est finie pour ce soir, mais vous reviendrez tous les lundis soirs jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez d'avoir ces malheureuses dérives de l'attention. Partez!»

**POV Harry**

Harry ne perdit pas un instant. Il sortit pratiquement en courant de la salle de classe. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de plus de détentions, et surtout pas avec Snape. Cependant si l'homme pouvait le guérir de sa mémoire défectueuse, il lui saurait toujours reconnaissant. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, Harry avait eu ce qu'il appelait des «Black-Outs», où il oubliait complètement quelques minutes, une heure, parfois même des jours entiers. Un instant, il était quelque part. La fois suivante, il était quelque part ailleurs. Parfois, il agissait. Surtout parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était évanoui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, les gens devaient pouvoir lui parler ou travailler avec lui comme s'il était dans son état normal.

Parfois il se demandait si Voldemort l'avait possédé.

Mais, il avait eu des Black-Outs depuis qu'il était petit. Il était sûr de cela au moins. Alors, Voldemort était encore en Albanie ou ailleurs. Cela l'avait rassuré légèrement, mais ça lui laissa encore le problème que quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrôlait son corps alors que lui-même ne semblait plus y être. Il haïssait cela. Ça lui faisait peur et ça lui a laissé un sentiment d'impuissance. Alors, Harry subirait même du _travail_ avec Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard et chauve-souris graisseuse extraordinaire, si cela signifiait se débarrasser de ces absences.

**POV Severus**

Severus regarda le garçon partir, comme si l'ensemble de l'enfer était après lui, un sourire s'installant facilement sur son visage. Il sortit les notes qu'il avait prises jusqu'à présent et y ajouta plusieurs faits:

_**Mike**__: __boudeur, protecteur, __adolescent en colère__. __Potter__ à __partir__ de la __5ème année?__Grossier__.  
_

_**Foster**__: __un enfant__, __sept ou huit__ans__? __Aime__les jeux__, __l'équité__, __semble heureux__, __mais__ à __rapidement__les larmes aux yeux__. __Obsédé par__ "__le mouchardage"__  
_

_**James**__: ?. A __Apparemment contrôler__Potter__en 2ème année__._

_**Trucage**__: __encore __possible__, __Potter__est__ un acteur __accompli__. __Puissant__également : une nouvelle demande inconsciente__ du sortilège de __glamour__sur une__amulette__ à __contre-sort.__  
_

Potter a t-il un développement de personnalités multiples (MPD)? Cela implique une vie de famille malheureuse, mais Potter est choyé, n'est ce pas? Il y avait trop de questions et d'autres recherches étaient nécessaires.

Le lundi suivant, Severus attendit patiemment à son bureau. A dix neuf heures cinq, il ouvrit sa porte avec d'autorité. Harry Potter entra, une fanfaronnade inconnu dans sa démarche et un sourire presque familier sur ses lèvres.

«Je suis tellement content que vous ayez finalement jugé bon de me rejoindre, M. Potter? » Ricana-t-il. Potter ne répondit pas. « Prenez un siège. »

Le garçon tira un des tabourets de derrière les tables et se percha sur elle avec indifférence. Il donna à Severus un regarde calculateur et l'évalua avant de courber le dos et de se détendre légèrement.

« Où allons-nous commencer ce soir, M. Potter? » Dit Severus d'une voix traînante. « Les bleus? Les cicatrices? La faim?»

Il se pencha plus près, en baissant la voix. Combien de temps Harry a t-il été en cours?

« Je ne suis pas « Potter » ou « Harry », » ricana le garçon. « Soyez gentil! Cessez de parler de moi en tant que tel. »

« Je vous présente mes excuses, » déclara Severus d'un ton soyeux, en indiquant clairement aucune de ses émotions. « Qui êtes-vous? »

« Mon nom est Tom, » dit-il, puis il se mit à rire à l'expression choqué de Severus. « Je sais, quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour nuire à votre précieux garçon-qui-à survécu. Après tout, s'il meurt, je meurs. »

« Que faites-vous, Tom? » Demanda Severus.

Il observa comment ce garçon se tenait tellement différemment de celui qu'il connaissait, ou des autres" suppléants ", qu'il avait déjà observé. Tom se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise avec élégance, à la réfléchissant totalement détendu, yeux mi-clos d'une manière qui le faisait paraître vaguement dangereux. Ses doigts planait toujours près de la poche où se trouvait sa baguette.

« Je suis les mauvaises choses, les trucs sombres, » Tom répondit avec désinvolture. « Je suis le Fourchelangue, vous savez. Harry ne peut pas parler aux serpents, il n'oserait pas. Il l'a fait une fois, et c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre le dessus. Je ne peux jamais prendre le relais lorsque quelqu'un est en difficulté. James n'a pas confiance en moi pour les sauver. »

« James? » Demanda Severus rapidement.

« Non », répondit Tom, un sourire en coin. « Nous parlons de moi. Je ne peux jamais parler de moi. Vous pourrez parler avec James plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry a une forte volonté, quand il s'agit de sauver les gens. C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'il peut faire sans se sentir insuffisant. Ou il a été, jusqu'à ce que... »

Soudain, la voix et la posture changea pour celui du petit garçon, Foster.

« Non, non, non, pas dire, pas rapporter, Harry ne voudrait pas que nous parlons de lui. »

Ensuite, Tom fut de retour.

« Oui, oui. Bien. Il suffit de le dire. Harry ne sera pas tout le temps un héros. Vous aurez faire confiance à Potter pour cela, je suppose. Ou à moi. N'est-ce pas un coup de pied dans le derrière pour le vieux Voldie? Être battu par Tom. Après tout, je suis presque exactement comme le jeune Tom Jedusor, qui s'est débarrassé de Voldemort. Assez ironique, vous ne pensez pas? Vous appréciez l'ironie, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le professeur? »

Severus inclina la tête en accord.

« L'ironie est un art, en général seulement apprécié par les Serpentard et Serdaigle. »

« Heureusement que je suis Serpentard, n'est-ce pas? » Tom sourit à nouveau. « Oh, je sais que Harry et les autres sont Gryffondor, mais j'aurais été beaucoup plus heureux dans votre maison. Harry aurait été probablement aussi, d'ailleurs. Pourrait avoir obtenu une chance de prendre en charge les Dursley déjà. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, James a promis de me donner la permission une fois que nous auront l'âge. »

« Vous semblez plutôt bavard, par rapport aux autres », nota Severus. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que je suis plus intelligent qu'eux, » dit Tom simplement. « James est proche, mais il est trop têtu. Il pense toujours que vous essayez d'agir contre lui et d'être mauvais pour Harry. Cependant, je peux voir dans votre âme. Je sais que vous n'allez pas nous faire quelque chose de mal. D'ailleurs, mieux vaut parler d'aujourd'hui et de demain que du passé. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-il arrivé dans votre passé? Qui êtes-vous pour Harry » Demanda Severus.

Tom eut un regard distant et il dit, avec une sorte de voix tendue.

« Je suis celui qu'il hait. »

Puis, soudain, il était parti, et Foster était de retour.

« Vous n'allez pas le dire, n'est-ce pas Mr Snape? » Demanda-t-il avec crainte. « Tom n'était pas censé le dire. Il rapporte tout sur nous. James peut-être fou. Je dois y aller, vous ne le direz pas, non? »

« Je ne le dirai pas, Foster, » promit Severus. « Puis-je demander qui arrive maintenant? »

« Harry va revenir », dit Foster, un grand sourire. « Nous avons faim, il est temps pour le dîner. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, bâilla, et se repositionna dans sa posture familière à demi-rabattue.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le professeur, je dois m'être endormi. Puis-je y aller maintenant? »

« Oui, Harry, » dit Severus, sachant qu'il était étrange d'appeler la garçon par son prénom, mais dire "**Potter**" pourrait appeler quelqu'un d'autre. « Allez-y et rendez-vous au dîner.»

Harry partit, le regardant curieusement, mais Severus sortit son carnet et ajouta en plus à la liste:

_**Harry**__: __accueillant__, __poli_

_**Potter**__: __le __héros__ d'__aujourd'hui__? __Pourquoi __Harry a-t-il __perdu ce __statut__?_

_**Boy**__: __masse __frémissante __de __désespoir__, __âge inconnu_

_**Tom**__:. __Serpentard__, __Fourchelangue__, __sombre__, __«celui __qui __est détesté »,__grossier__._

_**James**__: __qui est__J ames__? la __discipline__? Un __frère aîné__? Une __figure paternel__?_

_Une __référence sinistre à __"__prendre soin __des __Dursley". Une vengeance de prévue? __Pourquoi?_

_Encore une __référence à __«__lui ». Qui est-ce? Je semble agir comme lui._

Il restait encore trop de questions.

Il voulait rencontrer ce mystérieux James. Tom était plus que troublant. Il avait entendu par Dumbledore que Harry avait tenté de jeter le doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange au ministère l'an dernier.

Peut-être que c'était Tom qui l'avait fait?

* * *

Je reprend la note de l'auteur. Elle sait que le traitement normalement pour des cas de personnalités multiples est très long en réalité dans la vrai vie. Mais elle rappelle que c'est un cas de MPD magique et que personne ne connais comment c'est.

Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus. Dîte moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je metterai la suite dans deux semaines environ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire d'harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à JK Rowling. (la chance!)

**Résumé : **Lors d'un cours de potion Snape découvre que Harry cache des bléssures sous un glamour. Voulant le confronter à sa découverte, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver plonger au coeur d'une histoire compliquer où harry souffrirait d'un développement de personnalités multiples.

**Pairing : **Harry/Snape relation Père/Fils

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une traduction de l'histoire "Me, Myself and I" de EmySabath. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire cette magniphique histoire en Français.

Note 2 : Je suis désolé pour les différentes alertes que vous avez reçus pour les changements de chapître. J'ai eu pas mal de problème pour éditer ce chapître. Le site éditait une partie de mon chapître en français et l'autre en Anglais. Mais, j'ai finis par trouvé une solution mais j'avais envie de me taper la tête sur le bureau tellement c'était frustrant.

Bref, je poste aujourd'hui le chapître un corrigé et le chapître deux par ma beta Patmol25. Que je remercie énormement pour son aide.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Je remercie tout le monde pour vos commentaires. J'en ai tenue compte pour la suite de l'histoire. J'éspère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si c'est pas le cas, dite le moi. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. C'est vrai quelle est difficile à comprendre et elle va se compliquer. Mais elle utilise un temps qui n'ai pas aborder dans les fics en français et que je trouve très interressent même si elles peuvent être prise de tête._

_Merci à Pokizina, Shadock et Ano Nym._

_

* * *

_

_Je vous mets la liste des personnalités de Harry que l'on a rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Je la completerai au fil de l'histoire. afin, que tout le monde puisse suivre._

_-**Harry **(notre personnage de l'histoire)_

_-**James** (on ne sais presque rien de lui pour l'instant)_

_-**Garçon **( personnalité de petit garçon 2 ou 3 ans)_

_-**Tom **(le serpentard)_

_-**Foster **(Petit garçon de 6 ou 7 ans)_

_voilà, il me semble que je n'ai oublié personne. _

_Je completerai la liste au fil de l'histoire._

_

* * *

_

**_Me, Myself and I_**

**Chapitre deux:**

**POV HARRY**

Harry marchait lentement vers son dortoir après le dîner, en s'interrogeant sur le «problème Snape». Le maître des potions avait été ... presque tolérant. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, et il ne lui avait pas enlevé de points lorsqu'il s'était endormi pendant la détention.

«_Je __n'aime pas ça__. __Je n'ai pas __confiance en lui__. __Il __ne nous a jamais __traité __avec __autre chose __que __du mépris »_, déclara la petite voix intérieure, la plus 'raisonnable', de Harry.

Sa petite voix 'rusée' intérieure montra son désaccord presque immédiatement.

« **Il est vrai qu'il ****ne nous a jamais aimé, mais il ****a ****toujours pris soin de****nous****, ****n'est-ce pas****? ****Il ****n'a jamais ****vraiment essayé de ****nous faire du mal****. »**

« _Qu'en est-il de __l'__incident de la __Pensine__? __Il__ a juste exploser.» _

« **Il ****a été ****poussé à bout****. ****Nous avons ****envahi ****sa ****vie privée****, après ****tout****. ****N'importe qui se serait ****énervé ****après ça.****Je ****dis**** de ****lui faire confiance****. »**

Les deux voix se turent. Harry ne se demandait pas pourquoi il pensait au pluriel, ça venait naturellement. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait effectivement d'autres personnes avec lui. Il était tout simplement entrain de débattre avec lui-même, dans un "conflit intérieur", pourrait-on dire.

Il savait que la voix 'rusée' marquait un point. Finalement Snape avait toujours pris soin de son bien-être, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier de l'homme. Lorsqu'il était en colère, le professeur lui rappelait beaucoup trop de chose à craindre. Il ne pouvait pas identifier ce que c'était, mais quelque chose en lui était terrorisé à chaque fois que le regard du maître des Potions disait '_je vais t'écraser d'un seul coup de pouce_'. Harry décida, en fin de compte, d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Tant que Snape était moins méchant, il pourrait tolérer l'homme, au moins un jour par semaine. D'autant plus que depuis sa première retenue, il semblait incapable de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Que faire si Snape lui avait jeté un sort?

Mais non, il était sûr que c'était juste un de ses "black-out". Ils survenaient avec une plus grande fréquence ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas surprenant que quelqu'un d'aussi stressant que Snape puisse les faire s'arrêter.

«Eh, Harry. » Appela Hermione depuis son siège près du feu, quand il entra dans la salle commune. « Comment ça a été? As-tu eu la chance de dîner ou Snape ta retenu trop tard? Comment était ta détention? »

Le flot de questions, et notamment la vitesse à laquelle elles étaient formulées, donnait à Harry, envie de rire à voix haute. Hermione ne s'arrêterait jamais, jamais, d'être curieuse. Si cela se produisait, il était certain que le monde toucherait à sa fin.

« Je vais bien, oui j'ai mangé, et la détention était, » Harry fit une pause.

Il ne voulait pas dire à Hermione qu'il avait dormit pendant cette dernière, d'autant plus qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cela signifierait qu'il s'était endormi à la bibliothèque et qu'il s'était réveillé dans la classe de Snape. Il décida finalement de dire, «bien». Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, car le fait que Snape ne lui prenne pas de point était quelque part bien, mais il se sentait encore coupable.

« C'est bien, » soupira Ron. « La pire chose dont tu as besoin serait que Snape agisse comme un con, juste après Si... »

Et Harry n'écoutait déjà plus.

« rius ... euh ... désolé compagnon, » s'excusa Ron rapidement après que Hermione l'ait frappé. « Il avait un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry d'un air morne. « Je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Il ignora le fait qu'il venait à peine d'entrer. Il fit marche arrière et ressorti par le trou dans le portrait. Stupide Ron, d'avoir aborder le sujet de Sirius. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire son deuil encore. La plaie était encore à vif, et toujours purulente.

« Eh Potty, quel est le problème? » Demanda une voix extrêmement indésirable. « Tu cours comme si tu avait les détraqueurs aux fesses. »

Les gorilles de Malefoy se mirent à rire, ou plutôt grognèrent d'amusement. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, en ricanant.

« Peut-être que je viens de voir mon ombre, » suggéra-t-il calmement. « Après tout, je suis plus dangereux que tu ne le crois. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond, qui semblait figé par le choc en voyant le "Golden Boy" agir de manière étrange.

« Je me demande, Malefoy, ce que tu ferais si j'essayais. Si je disais le sortilège de la mort ici. Souhaiterais-tu rester là, pétrifié comme la petite fouine peureuse que tu es? »

« Potter! » cria Snape, accourant dans le couloir.

Harry secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir. Il venait juste d'avoir une absence. Il le sut aussitôt. Maintenant, s'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il pointait sa baguette contre un Malefoy terrifié au milieu d'un couloir presque vide, peut-être qu'il saurait ce qui avait rendu Snape aussi furieux.

« Monsieur? » Demanda-t-il, en rangeant sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Siffla Snape, le visage livide de rage.

Harry voulait reculer, mais il se força à rester à sa place.

« Euh ... Malefoy et moi étions juste ...entrain de parler, monsieur, » mentit-il de façon peu convaincante.

« Il allait me tuer, Monsieur! » Pleurnicha Malefoy. « Il est fou, timbré! Il doit se faire enfermer à Saint-Mangouste, je vous dis! »

« En effet, » ricana Snape. Harry eut le sentiment que le professeur était entièrement d'accord avec l'opinion du Serpentard. « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Retournez dans votre dortoir.»

Harry acquiesça d'un air maussade et se retira, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre plus de points. Si seulement il savait ce que, au nom de Merlin, il avait fait!

**Pov de Severus**

Severus sut immédiatement, dès qu'il tourna le coin et aperçut l'altercation, qui mettait en danger Draco. Cette position, la façon de se moquer, le reflet dangereux dans les yeux, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Serpentard:Tom. Et ce garçon était capable de presque tout, il était sûr.

«Potter! » Cria-il, en essayant de ramener le garçon à lui-même.

Il réussit mais maintenant que faire? Harry Potter ne se serait pas permis de menacer ou de tuer un autre élève. Mais avec Draco près de lui, il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'indulgence, ou prendre Potter à part et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le garçon ne savait même pas qui était Tom.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas pareil. C'était quant même lui. C'était les actes de Potter.

Il devrait se contenter d'enlever des points, comme il ne pouvait pas lui donner plus de retenues. Qui savait ce qui arriverait s'il rencontrait trop souvent l'enfant! Il était impatient de passer le reste de sa semaine, libre, sans Potter.

Malheureusement, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi.

Une heure avant le couvre-feu, le vendredi, on frappa à sa porte doucement. Il dit à celui derrière la porte d'entrer. Mais quand rien ne se passa, il se leva et ouvrit rageusement la porte. Le couloir était vide.

« Idiot enfants et leurs bêtises, » murmura-il, lorsqu'il sentit un léger déplacement d'air et l'effleurement d'un tissus.

Fermant la porte, il se retourna et regarda l'espace près de son bureau attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Effectivement, Potter apparu. Il mit en boule la cape argentée et la rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Severus remarqua immédiatement ce qui avait conduit l'enfant ici. Visiblement le glamour avait finit par succomber à l'amulette de pierre ensorcelée, révélant l'état horrible de Potter aux yeux de tous.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez Potter? » Ricana quand même Severus. «Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon bureau? »

« Ne jouez pas les réticent, professeur, » ricana Potter. « Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici et vous savez ce que nous voulons. Maintenant enlevez-la moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Tom? »Demanda-t-il, le dos appuyé contre la porte pour empêcher toute fuite.

« Ceci, » dit Tom, en désignant la pierre. « Nous ne pouvons pas tenir le sort plus longtemps, pas sans le révéler à Harry ou perdre le contrôle total. Donc enlevez-là. »

« Non, » Dit Severus.

Tom lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux si intense que l'ancien Mangemort recula presque.

« Pas encore, » rectifia t-il« Vous avez besoin d'être guéris en premier lieu. Maintenant, je ne suis pas medicomage, ce que nous... »

« Nous n'allons pas voir Pompresh, » déclara Tom fermement. Nous ne trahirons pas Harry comme ça. »

Severus réfléchit un instant.

« Que diriez-vous de faire un marché, » suggérera-t-il se trouvant étonnamment prêt à faire un compromis avec le côté le plus indubitablement Serpentard de Potter. « « J'enlève l'amulette si vous me promettez de ne mettre qu'un glamour sur votre visage jusqu'à ce que Poppy ait jeté un coup d'œil sur vous. Personne ne saura jamais que Harry était blessé mais vous pourrez toujours consulter un médicomage. Qu'en dites-vous? »

Tom réfléchit, puis le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et dit:

« Je veux un dessert, aussi. »

«Très bien, Foster, » soupira Severus, exaspéré. « Un pudding, aussi, lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

« C'est bon, nous avons un accord, professeur », convînt Tom, inclinant la tête respectueusement. « Maintenant, enlevez la pierre. »

Severus honora sa part de marché, puis se déplaça près de la porte, attendant avec impatience. Le garçon soupira.

« N' y a t-il pas une potion de guérison, que vous pouvez nous donner? » Demanda-t-il avec résignation.

« Il y existe des potions comme celle là, mais je n'en ai pas de prête. Et vous ne seriez pas capables de toutes les ingérées, » souligna Severus. « Avec le jeûne dû à la malnutrition, elles feraient un trou dans votre estomac. »

Tom soupira.

«Très bien.»

Il leva sa baguette magique et appliqua le glamour à son visage, ce qui rendit les changements léger mais perceptible. Ses cheveux passèrent de noir de jais au brun foncé, en s'allongeant jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles et ils se raidirent. Il ajouta des taches de rousseur, enleva ses lunettes, ses yeux changeant en brun. Nul ne songerait qu'il était Harry Potter.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Severus veillant à marcher derrière Tom pour qu'il puisse empêcher le garçon de s'enfuir, si nécessaire. Heureusement, Tom ne montra aucun signe qu'il allait revenir sur leur accord et ils furent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

« Restez ici, » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Il alla chercher Madame Pompresh à grandes enjambées. L'infirmière était dans son bureau, remplissant certains rapports, mais elle se leva rapidement lorsque Severus entra.

« Comment puis-je vous aider? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant poliment.

« J'ai un étudiant qui est ici. Il souffre de malnutrition, ainsi que de diverses blessures, » expliqua t-il rapidement. « Avant de que vous ne le demandiez, il souhaite rester anonyme, mais il répondra au pseudonyme de "Tom". »

Poppy hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment, suivi de près par le maître des potions. Dans la salle principale, Tom s'était déplacé exactement un grand pas vers la droite et semblait ricaner à sa petite blague. Il n'avait pas bougé comme promis. Enfin…, presque. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Gamin.

« Mon Dieu!» Haleta Poppy, qui prit la situation en main. Elle leva sa baguette et jeta une série de sorts, ce qui fit apparaître un parchemin devant elle. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

« Quarante kilos, _un poids gravement_ insuffisant, » murmura t-elle. « Lésions couvrant le dos, les cuisses, les fesses et la poitrine. Des ecchymoses sévères, y compris un hématome sur le dos et au moins sur un organe, des ecchymoses réguliers sur le dos, les cuisses - devant et derrière - et dessus les bras. Des brûlures sur les mains et les bras, et une fêlure à son humérus gauche. Merlin, qui ferait ça à un enfant?»

Ignorant sa propre question rhétorique, l'infirmière enleva la chemise de Tom, un vêtement moldu complément défraîchi, lui permettant de conserver son pantalon pour l'instant. Les coupures apparaissaient en premier. Celles-ci pourraient être guérie avec un baume. La plupart d'entre elles ne laisseraient pas de traces, mais les plus anciennes, commençant à être infectées, laisseront des cicatrices, en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà, des preuves d'abus à long terme.

À la fin, la moitié de son dos était recouvert par des cicatrices et à moitié par un grand hématome. Sa poitrine ressemblait à celui d'un vétéran de guerre d'au moins vingt ans de plus que Harry. Le reste guérirait proprement.

Les bleus ne pouvaient pas être guéris aussi vite, malheureusement. Poppy utilisa quelques sorts compliqués pour maîtriser les hématomes, mais cela était à l'évidence au delà de ses compétences qu'elle avait déjà mis en œuvre. Les bleus devaient être pris en charge avec un onguent, que la medicomage appliqua habilement.

Tom était là, l'air de s'ennuyer, pendant toute l'épreuve. Cependant Severus pouvait voir très clairement que le garçon était affecté, et pas de manière positive. Après plus d'une décennie à la charge de la maison Serpentard, dont plusieurs étudiants venaient de foyers violents, il pouvait facilement repérer les sursauts cachés et la tension. Quand il vînt le temps d'appliquer la pommade pour les ecchymoses, Tom était pratiquement tremblant.

«Juste un instant, Poppy, » intervint Severus, en retenant la sorcière par le bras. « Peut-être devrions nous faire une pause, pour donner le temps au baume de s'imprégner? Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas une tasse de thé pour reprendre des forces pendant que nous attendons? »

Poppy n'était pas idiote. Elle voyait parfaitement le sous-entendu et hocha la tête. Elle partit préparer une tasse pour l'enseignant et l'élève. Elle leur apportera après leur discussion.

« Êtes-vous bien? » Demanda Severus doucement une fois que l'infirmière disparue.

« Je n'aime pas être touché, » cassa Tom, la respiration haletante. « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire pour les bleus. »

« Y a-t-il l'un d'entre vous qui se laisserait toucher? » Demanda Severus. Tom lui décocha un regard perplexe sur ce que sous entendait la suggestions de Severus, alors il se hâta de nuancer sa déclaration. « Pour plus de confort, toucher pour être soigner ? »

« Il y a Foster », dit Tom à voix basse, « mais il est le pire acteur de la plupart d'entre nous. »Il soupira. « Danny pourrait ... probablement y faire face. Et il est presque aussi Serpentard que moi. »

Le visage de Harry devint absent. Severus se pencha en avant en prévision de la rencontre avec cette nouvelle "personnalité". Après plusieurs moments de tension, une expression d'ennui apparu. Pas une expression de danger comme Tom, mais plutôt celle d'un simple adolescent qui sous-entendait « _pourquoi faire quelque chose d'ennuyant au lieu de s'amuser? »_ Severus reconnu effectivement ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu sur le visage de Potter quand il écoutait les commentaires faits avant les matchs par le commentateur ou lorsqu'il était contraint d'assister à un cours sur les réunions de l'équipe avec le capitaine, sur les stratégies de jeu.

Danny jouait au Quidditch pour Potter.

Cela surprit Severus, car il avait pensé que voler était quelque chose pour lequel Potter était naturellement doué. Ils devront certainement parler de cela.

« Snape, » siffla Danny. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je suis si près (il montra sa main avec son index sur un demi-pouce de son pouce) d'appeler mon éclair-de-feu et de m'enfuir par l'une des fenêtres. »

« Cela ne serait pas une bonne idée, » souligna Severus sèchement.

« C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait, » déclara Danny, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, « de toute évidence, crétin! »

Heureusement, au même moment Poppy réapparu, en faisant flotter deux tasses de thé et un pot de pommade verdâtre devant d'elle. Danny s'affala dans une position proche de celle de Tom (une approximation assez mal faite, de l'avis de Severus). Il but le thé distraitement pendant que Poppy massait légèrement les brûlures avec la pommade. Le maître de potions vit son respect pour le garçon grandir. Car il savait que les brûlures étaient encore à vif et il aurait hurlé de douleur pendant le traitement. La seule indication de la présence de cette souffrance fut la prise plus forte que nécessaire de Danny autour de sa tasse.

Poppy lui fit un sourire et les renvoya à leur occupation. Au moment où ils furent hors de vue, le contrôle que le garçon avait gardé s'effrita, de même que sa posture.

«Mal, mal, mal, » gémit-il doucement, « Mauvais Garçon, Mauvais! Qu'est-ce que Garçon a fait? Garçon ne comprends pas, pourquoi garçon est-il puni? Désolé, désolé, ne le fera pas à nouveau, ne pas faire de mal à Garçon, s'il vous plaît ne pas faire de mal à Garçon. »

Severus soupira. A peine eu-t-il entendu les paroles qu'il sortit avec bienveillance une potion calmante de sa robe. Il savait que, sans elle, Potter (Harry, _quel que soit_ la personnalité présente à ce moment là) ne reviendrait pas, et il semblait que Garçon était le seul à pouvoir faire face à la douleur, et seulement par retrait à l'intérieure de son propre esprit.

« Garçon, » dit-il doucement, en essayant de faire le son de sa voix la plus amicale. La forme brisée le regarda, le visage fermé comme s'il allait pleurer, mais les yeux étaient secs. « Tu dois boire ça. Cela arrêtera la douleur. »

« Ne fait pas mal? » Demanda Garçon difficilement.

« Ça ne fera pas mal, » convint Severus.

En un éclair, le flacon disparu de sa main et se vida dans la bouche de Potter. Le garçon l'avala avec une grimace. Puis, il se détendit légèrement lorsque la potion fit effet.

« Potter! » Ordonna Severus.

Il se demanda un instant, (bien que Tom avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait bien une personnalité nommée «Potter»), si en criant «Potter» il semblait faire ressurgir Harry. C'était la preuve en plus que c'était un canular, enfin il essayait de se convaincre.

L'instant d'après, le glamour était de retour et Potter le regardait avec confusion.

« Professeur Snape? » Demanda-t-il, ensuite il vérifia sa montre, il écarquilla des yeux. « Désolé, monsieur. Je ne savais pas que le couvre-feu était passé, je voulais simplement faire une promenade. »

Severus soupira.

« Ne vous en faîte pas, Potter. Retournez juste dans votre dortoir. Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue, lundi! »

« Je n'oublierai pas, monsieur, » promit Potter, en courant dans le couloir et se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. « Merci monsieur! »

Severus ignora le faux remerciement et retourna à ses appartements. Il avait de nouvelles informations à ajouter à ses notes.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapître, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

A dans deux semaines!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire d'harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à JK Rowling. (la chance!)

**Résumé : **Lors d'un cours de potion Snape découvre que Harry cache des bléssures sous un glamour. Voulant le confronter à sa découverte, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver plonger au coeur d'une histoire compliquer où harry souffrirait d'un développement de personnalités multiples.

**Pairing : **Harry/Snape relation Père/Fils

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une traduction de l'histoire "Me, Myself and I" de EmySabath. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire cette magniphique histoire en Français.

**Me, Myself and I**

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires et les mises en alerte._

_Merci aussi à Ano Nym et Chachou. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire._

* * *

_Je vous mets la liste des personnalités de Harry que l'on a rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Je la completerai au fil de l'histoire. afin, que tout le monde puisse suivre._

_-**Harry **(notre personnage de l'histoire)_

_-**James** (on ne sais presque rien de lui pour l'instant)_

_-**Garçon **( personnalité de petit garçon 2 ou 3 ans)_

_-**Tom **(le serpentard)_

_-**Foster **(Petit garçon de 6 ou 7 ans)_

_-**Danny** (adolescent typique, qui joue au Quidditch)_

_voilà, il me semble que je n'ai oublié personne. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Harry**

Harry retourna à son dortoir, en décidant d'ignorer complètement le fait que son absence avait pris fin, encore une fois, auprès de Snape alors qu'il se promenait après le couvre-feu avec sa cape d'invisibilité même s'il ne la portait pas. De plus, il se sentait cent fois mieux, les douleurs qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir, avaient disparu. Toutefois, le fait que Snape ait une nouvelle fois raté une occasion d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors était ahurissant.

Et pourquoi avait-il soudain une envie féroce de pudding?

«Hé mec,» murmura Ron quand il s'assit sur son lit. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. »

Il avait dit quelque chose plus tôt? Etait-ce mauvais? Eh bien, Ron disait presque toujours quelque choses qu'il ne devrait pas, alors ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant qu'il ait oublié quelque chose ou autre.

«C'est oublié,» répondit-il en souriant pour le plaisir de Ron.

Aujourd'hui était la plus étrange des journées.

* * *

**POV Severus**

Severus tremblait lorsqu'il quitta les cuisines lundi. Les elfes de maison étaient des créatures horribles. Leur serviabilité aigüe et leur dévouement lui donnait un mal de tête. Mais comment pouvait-il obtenir autrement le pudding pour le stupide garçon?

Il mit le plat au chocolat sur son bureau et s'assit. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et entra. Severus le regarda attentivement, essayant de voir s'il pouvait déterminer quelle personnalité il avait en face de lui.

«Bonsoir, professeur!» salua Potter nerveusement. «Euh ... alors que dois-je faire pour ma retenue aujourd'hui?»

Severus le fixa. C'était _Potter._ Comment, au nom des fondateurs, était-il supposé lui donner le pudding maintenant? Il pouvait, aussi simplement, observer l'expression du Gryffondor s'il lui disait que sa retenue consistait à manger le bol de chocolat. Le garçon penserait probablement qu'il était empoisonné.

Eh bien, il suffisait de faire surgir Foster. Alors quelle rôle l'enfant devait-il tenir? Comment pouvait-il provoquer Potter pour appeler Foster et que celui-ci prenne ça place?

«Asseyez-vous Potter!» ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il était distrait de l'avoir là, debout. «Vous êtes ici pour parler, comme ça a été le cas ces deux derniers lundi.»

«D…désolé Monsieur,» balbutia le Gryffondor «Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait pendant ces périodes.»

Sévère jeta un regard dur, espérant provoquer _quelque chose._

«Vous ne vous en souvenez pas» grogna-t-il, connaissant très bien la réponse. «A quoi pensiez-vous pendant ces moments, hm? Pensiez-vous à vos pathétique amis? A votre famille de Moldus qui vous manque, peut-être? Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez recevoir un tel culte, vraiment, mais vous connaissant, il doit sans doute servir à gonfler votre ego déjà excessivement grand. Les Potter sont tous les mêmes. Votre père était un idiot d'arrogant et vous, si je pense cela possible, êtes encore pire. »

«Fermez-là!» Cria Potter. «Taisez-vous! Vous ne savez rien! Tom n'arrête pas de dire que nous devrions vous faire confiance, mais vous ne valez pas mieux que lui! Vous voyez Harry comme un enfant gâté qui a besoin désespérément de discipline. Vous pensez vraiment que nous sommes une copie carbone de James Potter et que vous pouvez transférer toutes les frustrations, que vous aviez pour lui, sur nous. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, Snape, vous ne savez rien sur nous ou sur la façon dont nous avons passé les quinze dernières années, alors n'osez pas nous juger! »

«Vous avez raison pour cela,» Ricana Severus « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être acclamé comme un sauveur pendant quinze ans.»

Le garçon le fixa furieusement, respirant durement par le nez, les lèvres pincées, tellement serrées qu'elles étaient devenues blanches sous la pression. Soudain, il se mit en mouvement, se précipita en avant et saisit le bras de Severus, et le traîna hors de la classe. Le maître des potions vit sa fureur augmenter à cette action audacieuse. Mais, il décida que si jamais il voulait résoudre ce mystère, ça ne se fera pas par des cris et des punitions.

Après tout, il pourrait toujours crier et punir après coup.

Devant, Potter marmonnait pour lui-même. Severus s'approcha pour écouter.

**«Ça serait beaucoup plus rapide de le laisser entrer dans notre esprit,»** disait la voix de Tom.

_«Je me suis déjà assez compromis comme ça,»_ rétorqua la voix qui était intervenue dans la classe tout ta l'heure, et semblait toujours en colère. _«Ne pousse pas, Tom. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserai pas faire ce sac de boue une fois de plus.»_

**Bien, bien,»** accorda Tom avec un soupir, **«mais je veux que ça soit noté que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.» **

La première voix renifla, amusée.

_«C'est dûment noté.» _

A ce moment là, ils étaient dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le portail qui marquait la limite de la zone anti-transplannage. Severus se trouva d'accord avec Tom: c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était curieux. Il suivait maintenant volontairement, le garçon ayant relâché son bras peu après avoir quitté les cachots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à dix pieds au-delà du portail. Le garçon saisit son bras encore plus solidement et tira sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas faire ... mais non, il n'avait même pas encore l'âge.

_«John,»_ commanda le garçon. Une commande plutôt étrange selon l'opinion de Severus, mais il avait vu beaucoup trop de choses bizarres au cours des semaines passées pour qu'il commence à s'interroger maintenant.

«Oui?» demanda Potter, en clignant des yeux et en louchant comme si ses lunettes ne correspondaient plus tout à fait à sa vue. «Ah, bon. En route alors.»

Effectivement, il y eut comme la légère sensation de tomber et ils n'étaient plus à côté de Poudlard (en fait il ne savait même pas, à peu près, où ils étaient). C'était une rue ordinaire, très _moldue,_ avec des maisons identiques qui s'étalaient de chaque côté. Les seules lumières étaient celles des réverbères et de quelques fenêtres. Le Potter '_agressif_' dirigea Severus jusqu'à l'allée d'une maison en particulier. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron. Il pouvait juste voir le numéro 4 sur la boîte aux lettres.

«Je veux que vous vous contentiez de regarder, d'accord?» dit Potter, en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité. «Mettez-la sur vous et appréciez le spectacle! Je suis sûr que vous le ferez.»

Severus ricana, bien qu'il se recouvrit du tissu, en imaginant bâillonner le gamin qui se comportait comme James Potter. L'idiot de descendant arrogant frappa timidement à la porte, comme s'il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Des pas lourds pouvaient être entendus à l'intérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant une forme énorme appartenant à un homme monstrueux.

«Garçon», grommela-t-il, menaçant. Severus regarda Potter tressaillir avec intérêt. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon,» excusa Potter doucement, en essayant de garder son calme. Severus sentit un éclair de lucidité l'envahir. (C'était la maison de Potter, ce qui fait de l'homme désagréable son oncle Vernon Dursley) «J'ai oublié un de mes manuels scolaires. Puis-je s'il vous plaît le récupérer? Je ne serai pas long, j'en ai pour une minute, sinon ils ne me laisseront pas revenir sans ça.»

Dursley grogna, mais fit un pas de côté, ce qui permit à Potter d'entrer. Severus se glissa derrière lui quand Vernon vérifia que personne ne les avait vu avant de fermer la porte. Au moment où la porte se ferma, Dursley revînt sur ses pas et donna un coup sur la tête de Potter.

« Idiot de Garçon!» insulta-t-il d'un ton sec, en le frappant de nouveau. Snape sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc et la consternation. «Je ne voulais pas de toi en m'assurant que tu sois parti pour les neuf prochains mois et en ne te laissant pas mettre un de tes sale pied à l'intérieur de ma maison. Comment ose-tu laisser un de tes livres bizarres ici?»

L'homme obèse saisit Potter par le col, le retourna pour le claquer et l'épingler contre le mur.

«Il me semble que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour cet oubli, Garçon,» siffla-t-il avec impatience, en attrapant une canne qui était appuyée contre le mur à proximité.«Mon vieux Smeltings Stick devrait faire l'affaire.»

En maintenant Potter immobile en le tenant par le cou, Dursley leva la canne et l'abattit sur le garçon qui était pratiquement guéri. Le visage de Potter se crispa lorsqu'il essaya de retenir un cri de douleur. Encore et encore, le bâton retomba sur le dos du garçon, et pas une seule fois il ne cria, ne se défendit, ni même gémit.

Severus regarda, paralysé. Les mots de Potter se répéta à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête _"appréciez-le spectacle, je suis sûr que vous le ferez"_ Avait-il vraiment été si horrible avec le Gryffondor au point qu'il pensait qu'il trouverait du plaisir à le regarder être battu par sa propre famille?

«Tu es un bon à rien, un paresseux, un fardeau sans valeur et tu devrais être reconnaissant que nous t'avons pris avec nous,» cria Dursley en continuant la "punition". «Tu es comme ton père, un ivrogne, un déchets de l'espace qui ne prenait pas la peine de travailler pour vivre et ta mère était un monstre et une prostituée. Dit-le!»

_Ne vous avisez pas de le dire,_ répondit mentalement Severus, essayant d'obtenir de ses membres qu'ils se déplacent afin de l'arrêter. _Ne vous avisez pas de lui donner ce qu'il veux, Potter._

Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, le jeune garçon donna, tout à coup, un coup de pied à son oncle. Celui-ci relâcha sa prise et fut obligé de reculer. Potter se retourna, debout la tête haute et droite, et lança d'un regard furieux:

«Non,» dit-il tranquillement, dangereusement.

Dursley souleva le bâton à nouveau. Mais, comme si l'action soudaine de Potter l'avait dégelé aussi, Severus jeta la cape et se saisit de l'arme avant qu'elle ne soit utilisée.

«C'est assez!_»,_ gronda-t-il. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Potter (ou Tom, s'il avait bien reconnu le ton utilisé lors du refus.) le laissa voir un demi-sourire reconnaissant avant que les yeux du garçon ne roule dans ses orbites et qu'il perde connaissance.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Harry se réveilla et immédiatement il serra les dents contre la brûlante douleur de son dos. Merlin! Merlin! Il n'avait pas été en aussi mauvais état depuis son premier jour, au retour à l'école! Avait-il mal dormi? Sur un de ses manuels peut-être?

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plissa à cause de la blancheur éclatante autour de lui. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry soupira, il n'avait pas mal dormi alors. C'était vraiment horripilant de se réveiller à l'infirmerie presque à quatre-vingts pour cent de son temps. Surtout après une de ses absences, et cette fois, ce n'était pas différent. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Snape qui le dévisageait pendant la retenue.

En parlant de cela.

Une ombre sombre et floue se déplaça soudainement à sa droite. Harry sentit quelqu'un placer ses lunette sur son nez, ce qui lui permit de distinguer clairement le professeur dans son champ de vision.

_Pas encore,_ pensa-t-il.

À haute voix, il dit: «Monsieur?»

«Potter,» l'accueillit Snape avec un hochement de tête. Puis il se leva et partit en balayant d'un grand geste de la main toutes explications quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Harry était à l'infirmerie, ou pourquoi lui, Snape, le regardait dormir.

Madame Pomfresh s'affaira un moment plus tard autour de lui. Elle poussa doucement un Harry complètement distrait. Elle le remit sur le ventre et remonta sa chemise, haletant en voyant son dos. Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait.

«Mon Dieu, mon enfant, vous avez du faire un sacré chute lorsque vous êtes tombé!»dit-elle.

«Quoi?» Demanda Harry, confus.

«Le professeur Snape a dit que vous étiez tombé dans les escaliers sur le chemin de la détention,» expliqua Pomfresh, en le regardant avec compassion. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé?»

«Oh, bien sûr, je n'avait pas entendu le début, désolé,» mentit Harry, à cette étonnante histoire. Ce n'était pas vrai du tout, il savait que ça c'était pas passé comme ça du tout, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'absence avant qu'il ne soit à sa retenue. Pourquoi le professeur Snape avait-il menti?

Une pensée horrible le traversa tout d'un coup. Et si c'était Snape qui lui avait fait mal? Cela expliquerait le mensonge (en aucune façon le directeur de Serpentard n'admettrait avoir battu un étudiant). Cela pourrait même expliquer pourquoi il avait attendu qu'Harry se réveille. Mais ... quelque chose dans cette explication ne correspondait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Il pouvait pas y penser. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de ressentir ce déferlement de suspicion et de peur monter en lui. Plutôt que de retentir des doutes envers son professeur, il estima simplement que l'idée était absurde.

Plutôt étrange, vraiment.

«Honnêtement, M. Potter,» le réprimanda Pomfresh, « vous êtes celui que je vois le plus souvent ici, je crois, et vous arrivez presque toujours inconscient.»

Se trouvant incapable de trouver une réponse après cela, Harry préféra garder le silence alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette. La magie révéla que soigner son dos était très agréable, et, si elle ne supprima pas complètement les douleurs, elle les calmait certainement et les amenaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Assez vite, l'infirmière le déclara en bonne santé et l'envoya pendre un petit déjeuner. On était, apparemment, mardi matin. Eh bien, au moins il n'avait pas potion, ou tout autres cours avec les Serpentards, aujourd'hui. Malfoy avait été moins con que d'habitude ( peut-être parce qu'il avait eu l'air d'un jeune homme terrifié lorsqu'il avait eu son absence l'autre jour) mais c'était encore à peine tolérable.

Quand il arriva à la Grande Salle, la première chose qu'Harry remarqua, était que ni Snape ni Dumbledore n'étaient présents. Il espérait que rien ne se soit passé.

* * *

**POV Severus**

Severus marcha rapidement hors de la salle de l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir l'image des yeux vert morts dans sa tête. Maintenant, sachant ce qui était derrière lui, ce qui avait fragmenté l'esprit du garçon, sachant que Harry lui-même _ne savait pas_ ... ses yeux semblaient absents, cassés, morts.

Et il n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses avec ses railleries préférées qui n'étaient désormais plus à utiliser. Il doutait qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de parler de la famille moldue de Potter à nouveau sans se souvenir, comment son visage s'était fermé lorsqu'il avait lutté pour ne pas crier, ni entendre les insultes en écho de Dursley sur les parents du garçon.

Le maître des potions se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore sans avoir la mémoire d'y être arrivé. Mais, de tout façon, il frappa doucement à la porte.

«Severus, entrez, entrez!» dit Dumbledore de l'intérieur, sonnant avec soulagement. «Peut-être que vous pourrez m'éclairer sur un mystère.»

Severus leva un sourcil, mais il savait déjà ce que le «mystère» était. Le directeur ne gardait pas un œil sur son personnel, mais les protections avertissaient immédiatement si un étudiant quittait sans permission le château. Il sourit intérieurement à la connaissance de toutes les fois où Potter pensait qu'il s'était 'faufilé' discrètement à Pré-au-lard alors qu'il était sous la surveillance vigilante d'Albus Dumbledore.

«Un étudiant était en dehors des limites durant plusieurs heures la nuit dernière,» élabora Albus. «Il est parti par ses propres moyens, mais a été escorté par un professeur.»

«Albus Je n'ai aucune patience aujourd'hui,» interrompit brutalement Severus. Normalement, il appréciait les joutes verbales auxquelles il se livrait avec Albus, Ile pouvaient se comprendre l'un l'autre sans jamais aborder le point décisif. Toutefois, évidemment, il n'arrivait pas à faire partir la vue des yeux vert brisés qui le hantaient. «Je ne peux pas et ne vous dirai pas tout ce que je sais, il suffit de dire que M. Potter ne retournera pas chez ses parents pour les vacances d'été, ni tout autre jour férié. S'il le faut, vous aurez ma démission dans la semaine et Potter sera avec moi dans mon manoir familial en moins de deux minutes. Moins, si je le gère correctement. Au revoir, Albus.»

Il laissa un directeur complètement choqué dans son bureau. Alors, il retourna à ses activités quotidiennes pour la préparation de ses classes, ce qui aurait normalement mit Severus de très bonne humeur. Mais maintenant tout ce qu'il ressentait ... ressemblait plutôt à du vide.

Au fil des ans, il avait eu sa part dans le fait que Potter avait besoin d'aller chez les Dursley pour aussi longtemps que possible. Les discussions avec le directeur contre le professeur McGonagall, même avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, montrait que l'endroit le plus sûr pour Potter était là-bas. Et cela même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ses parents (Bien que Severus avait toujours pensé que cela relevait plus du caprice parce que Harry était égoïste et gâté), il était toujours protégé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres là-bas. C'était le meilleur endroit pour lui à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que de rectifier cette erreur. Il espérait que la menace de perdre son espion et professeur de potions, combiné avec le fait que Severus lui-même était celui qui en faisait la demande, serait suffisant pour faire agir le directeur. Si non, il avait pleinement l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il serait près à tourner le dos à Dumbledore et à Poudlard afin de donner ce qui pourrait signifier un sanctuaire au fils de James Potter dans sa propre maison. Car il savait pertinemment que le garçon ne voudrait pas faire face à Vernon Dursley à nouveau.

Il avait même laissé cet idiot enfant avoir son pudding.

Ce fut le lundi suivant qu'il confronta à nouveau à Potter (ou l'un d'eux) lors du cours de potion. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de sécher. Mais il n'avait jamais manqué une journée de cours dans sa vie, ni en tant qu'étudiant et certainement pas en tant que professeur, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Snape pourrait gérer une classe.

Severus décida à mi-chemin que peut-être s'esquiver n'était pas une chose aussi horrible de toute façon, et même Dumbledore prenait des vacances, il en était sûr. Le pire était que le garçon ne faisait pas quelque chose de différent. Non, le professeur de potions ne pouvait même pas blâmer son affliction sur quoi que ce soit que Potter avait fait. C'était simplement le fait qu'il était _Potter._ Juste en étant lui-même, le jeune garçon avait réussi à perturber complètement la routine de Severus.

Et il _aimait_ sa routine.

Et non, il ne se comportait pas du tout comme un enfant gâté à qui on avait refusé un bonbon, je vous remercie beaucoup. Il ressemblait à rien de plus ou moins à ce qu'il était : un homme cultivé qui avait vécu une vie chaotique et qui voulait maintenant garder ses maigres repères. Il venait de réaliser que ces limites n'étaient pas seulement arbitraires, mais complètement et totalement fausses.

Il n'avais pas eu trop de problème avant d'avoir effectivement conclu un marché avec Potter. Les regards brève qu'il était incapable d'empêcher dans la grande salle au moment des repas (il refusait de se cacher) n'était rien comparé à avoir le garçon en classe. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard plein de concentration sur le visage de Potter, il était forcé de se rappeler comment le Gryffondor avait appris cette discipline. Chaque fois que Potter souriait à quelque chose que son amie Granger disait, il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir d'avoir un éclair d'étonnement de voir cet enfant brisé sourire.

Il était _complètement exaspéré_ _!_

Severus était presque soulagé quand le temps de la retenue arriva. Il ferait, avec un peu de chance, face avec l'un des Potter qui connaissaient déjà les abus. Non pas qu'il fallait en parler, oh Merlin non! Ce serait tout simplement un soulagement de savoir qui était la personnalité qui s'était cachée derrière cette expérience.

A dix huit heure cinquante neuf, la porte de la classe de potion s'ouvrit et Potter marcha vers Severus. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas rester bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait et ce fut seulement ses années de conditionnement en tant que espion qui lui permit de réussir. Potter avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux et semblait avoir également trouvé des vêtements lui convenant. Quel que soit cette personnalité, elle se souciait de l'apparence de Potter.

«Bonsoir, professeur Snape,» dit Potter d'une voix haut perchée, en faisant ce qu'il pourrait, dans d'autres circonstances, appeler une révérence.

«Bonsoir,» Dit Severus d'une voix traînante, avec un soupçon de confusion dans la voix. «Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré?»

«Non,» Rit 'Potter' nerveusement. « Mon prénom est Amélia. J'ai seulement neuf ans, vous savez, mais je suis la plus civilisée.»

Elle (Car Severus n'avait pas de doute que c'était bien une fille dans le corps de Potter) rit à nouveau. «Aucun des garçons n'ont de manières à table comme les miennes, ou peut tenir une conversation polie avec tout ce qui va avec _"oui, monsieur, "_ et _"non, madame"._ Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici pour vous présenter des excuses. Même si vous étiez un peu grossier vous-même, James ne devrait pas exploser ainsi, et il ne devrait _certainement_ pas nous conduire au numéro _quatre_.»

«James? » demanda rapidement Severus.

"«Oh, oui, il ne s'est même pas présenté, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Amélia en poussant un soupir. «Donc, grossier. James ne peut pas sortir à l'heure actuelle pour une bonne présentation en règle, puisqu'il est le responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Harry.»

«Pauvre Garçon,» dit-elle tristement. «Régulièrement, Tom s'implique, même s'il reste généralement bien loin de ces altercations. Mais vous avez été le plus merveilleux, professeur Snape, et nous vous en sommes tous très reconnaissants de l'avoir arrêter. J'ai honte d'admettre que la plupart d'entre nous ont tendance à vous assimiler à lui. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas offensé. »

Severus se renversa dans son fauteuil. Dans son désespoir de ne pas penser au sujet des événements de la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas pris en compte le terme _"lui"_ des précédentes entrevues avec Tom et Foster. Alors ils pensaient vraiment qu'il abuserait de ses élèves? Il ouvrit la bouche pour le nier, mais un souvenir soudain lui revint et le fit s'arrêter.

La découverte de Potter dans sa Pensine. Lui, saisissant son bras en serrant assez pour faire apparaître des ecchymoses, le secouer, le jetant au sol. Lui, qui attrapait le premier pot venu, qu'il pourrait se mettre à lui lancer dessus.

Amélia, sembla prendre son expression obscure pour de l'offense et en profita pour s'enfuir. Severus se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour méditer sur ces nouvelles découvertes en paix.

Potter ne faisait évidemment pas semblant. L'abus et Amélia étaient suffisants pour le lui prouver. Pas même sa piètre opinion sur le père de l'enfant pourrait faire croire à Severus que Harry ferait semblant de se prendre pour une fille, le remercier et lui présenter des excuses, pour une blague. En fait, il pensait avec un petit sourire, Potter serait probablement mortifié lorsqu'il le découvrirait.

Merlin! Il allait devoir le _dire_ à Potter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire d'harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à JK Rowling. (la chance!)

**Résumé :** Lors d'un cours de potion Snape découvre que Harry cache des bléssures sous un glamour. Voulant le confronter à sa découverte, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver plonger au coeur d'une histoire compliquer où harry souffrirait d'un développement de personnalités multiples.

**Pairing : **Harry/Snape relation Père/Fils

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une traduction de l'histoire "Me, Myself and I" de EmySabath. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire cette magniphique histoire en Français.

**Me, Myself and I**

* * *

_Merci pour tous vos commentaire, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Je remercie aussi très fort Patmol 25, ma beta, pour m'aider à corriger les chapitres._

* * *

_Je vous mets la liste des personnalités de Harry que l'on a rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Je la completerai au fil de l'histoire. afin, que tout le monde puisse suivre._

_-**Harry **(notre personnage de l'histoire)_

_-**James** (on ne sais presque rien de lui pour l'instant)_

_-**Garçon **( personnalité de petit garçon 2 ou 3 ans)_

_-**Tom **(le serpentard)_

_-**Foster **(Petit garçon de 6 ou 7 ans)_

_-**Danny** (adolescent typique, qui joue au Quidditch)_

_-**John **(le côté intellectuelle de Harry)_

_-**Amélia **(côté feminin de Harry et ses bonnes manières)_

_voilà, il me semble que je n'ai oublié personne. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Severus**

Une semaine s'écoula. Severus subit plusieurs fois le regard de Dumbledore qui le cherchait, mais le directeur ne disait rien. Le lundi, il quitta le dîner tôt et pris ses notes, déterminé à trouver d'une façon organisée ce qu'il devait faire.

_-_**_Boy :_**_ celui qui prend les coups _

_-__L'enfance __de Harry est sombre. Il est encore en colère à propos de celle-ci. _

_-_**_Un côté __Serpentard :_**_ rebelle, fier, rusé, dangereux. _

_-_**_Confiance__:_**_ Quidditch, n'aime pas être pris en main? _

_-**Pouvoir :** J'imagine plutôt quelque chose comme puissant_

_-_**_fille__: _**_neuf ans, polie, représente les bonnes manières de Potter _

_-héros?_

_-calme _

_-n'a pas confiance en moi, _

_-à prendre en charge maintenant. Problème: pas d'option_

_-Harry parle de "_**_lui_**_" : Vernon Dursley, l'agresseur principal _

_-S'occuper des Dursley. _

_-Oui, la vengeance est justifiée. __Voudrait-il de l'aide? _

Maintenant, comment dire la vérité à Potter? Il était évident que le garçon avait des soupçons (ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents moldus). Et vraiment, ça _aurait dû être_ évident qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas car il n'avait jamais reçu des hiboux d'eux. Mais Severus avait essayé de lui accorder le minimum d'attention qu'il pouvait, au fil des années. Apparemment, il n'avait pas bien fait son travail. Il ne pouvait même pas dire quelles étaient les habitudes du garçon car il n'était pas familier avec lui. Il se souvenait même maintenant que les seules fois où il avait vu la chouette de Potter, au cours des trois premières années, était quand elle descendait au petit déjeuner pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle n'avait jamais apporté de lettre avec elle.

Il soupira, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux.

Les notes n'aidaient pas.

''Ç_a serait beaucoup plus rapide si on le laissait entrer dans notre esprit"_ avait dit Tom. Peut-être que placer ses propres souvenirs où Harry était victime de violence dans une pensine et les lui montrer lui ferait économiser du temps?

Il ricana. Cela devrait aller de cette manière. Honnêtement, il aimait penser qu'il avait plus de tact que cela.

Mais en aurait-il davantage en choisissant la suggestion plus directe de Tom?

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à dix-neuf heure cinq, Severus estima qu'il avait une bonne idée de qui ça serait et c'était un soulagement: il avait besoin de présenter cette idée à quelqu'un qui ne le haïssait pas. Cela ne pouvait être que Tom.

Le garçon entra et s'assit, avec un sourire cynique, mais encore vraiment amusé sur son visage.

«Bonsoir, professeur,» Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Severus inclina la tête en guise de salutation.

«Tom, nous devons discuter de quelque chose.» Le garçon le regarda fixement, tendu un moment avant de se détendre et de s'avachir de nouveau. «Vous connaissez la destinée de Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oh, oui. Cette idiote de prophétie faite par Trelawney. Elle sonne un peut trop surréaliste pour moi.»

Severus leva un sourcil, trop curieux pour le cacher car il n'avait jamais entendu la prophétie complète, mais il ne voulait pas réellement montrer son impatience. Heureusement, Tom était un Serpentard et c'était juste l'invitation dont il avait besoin.

«Eh bien, si Voldemort n'avait pas entendu parler de la prophétie, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué. Je n'aurais jamais été marquée,» dit-il en montrant d'un geste de dégoût sa cicatrice « Et la prophétie n'aurait jamais été un problème.»

« La perspective que Voldemort ne soit pas banni pendant treize ans est intrigante. J'espère peut-être que vous me pardonnerez si je ne veux pas que le passé change. De beaucoup,» modifia-t-il, Mais, il se rappela une nouvelle fois la raison pour laquelle Tom était là. « En tout cas, ce n'était pas le sujet que je voulais discuter. Je crois que Mr Potter, comme il est maintenant, séparé entre vous, ne sera pas apte à vaincre Voldemort.»

«Pourquoi pas?» Contesta Tom. « Nous avons tous la cicatrice.»

«Mais êtes-vous tous nés quand mourra le septième mois? Chacun d'entre vous né mourra le septième mois? De parents qui ont par trois fois défié Voldemort?» contra Severus. «Ou, êtes-vous né quand Potter commença à ressentir de la haine? Est-ce la personnalité "_Potter_" qui est né quand Black est mort et qu'il a réalisé qu'il était en partie responsable?»

«Ne mentez pas! Ne mentez pas pour nous,» siffla Potter, sa voix basse et rauque, sa posture se raidissant tout d'un coup. « C'est sa faute si Sirius est mort. Tout le monde meurt autour de lui. Il serais heureux si nous pouvions les rejoindre. Aller avec papa, maman et Sirius. Mais il ne mérite pas ce bonheur».

Severus cligna des yeux sous le choc. Ce n'était évidemment pas Tom: il avait _dit_ qu'il n'était pas là pour nuire à Potter. Qui qu'il soit, il était d'une extrême auto-destruction, ce dont Severus n'avait pas été témoin depuis bien longtemps.

«Il ne mérite pas autre chose que ce que ces cinglés de moldus lui donnent,» continua le garçon en murmurant. «Ils auraient du réussir à le tuer. Ils l'auraient envoyé dans l'au-delà où il pourrait voir papa et maman et Sirius et Cédric. Ils pourraient lui dire combien ils le haïssent, combien il est sans valeur. C'est ce qu'il mérite.»

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se courba, se berçant comme s'il était entrain de tenir un bébé et le balançait légèrement.

«C'est correct, c'est correct,» chantonnait-il. « Maman ne te déteste pas. Maman aime son petit garçon. Chut, Chut, ça va aller. Tu es un bon petit garçon. » Potter regarda alors Severus et lui sourit tristement. «Je m'excuse pour Alex, il est juste un peu contrarié. Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman peut le calmer. Devrais-je appeler Tom pour qu'il revienne, mon cher?»

Severus sentit un ricanement qui essayait de sortir en voyant un garçon de seize ans l'appeler «cher», mais il se réprima autant que possible, et répondit par un signe de tête sec. La posture de Potter changea encore une fois et celle de Tom apparue. Le Serpentard le regardait avec des yeux très malicieux en de rare occasions. Maintenant, au lieu de cela, l'expression de son visage était découragée et presque triste.

«Désolé, professeur,» dit-il doucement. «Nous n'avions pas l'intention de laisser sortir Alex, ainsi, mais la maman est la seule qui peut le calmer lorsqu'il se met à parler.»

«Alex,» répéta Severus. «Il est ...»

«Suicidaire, oui,» confirma Tom. « Harry ressent beaucoup de culpabilité pour ce qui est arrivé aux gens autour de lui, beaucoup trop par rapport à ce qu'il peut supporter.»

«Alors c'est Alex qui la ressent pour lui.»

Tom hocha la tête. « Vous voyez, Alex envisage de sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Il a passé des heures pendant la nuit à regarder le couteau que Sirius nous avait donné, avant qu'il ne soit cassé.»

«Alex, pas Harry,» suggéra Severus, qui commença à comprendre. «Et Alex ne serait pas sortir indemne d'une feinte de Wronski, et c'est pourquoi c'est Danny qui vole.»Tom acquiesça de nouveau. «Et vous? Vous avez dit que vous êtes ce qu'il hait, vous êtes le Serpentard, vous êtes les "_choses noires_" ».

«Pas Harry,» termina Tom en hochant la tête à nouveau. Il sourit ironiquement. « Je pense que vous commencez à nous comprendre, professeur. Attention, notre esprit est un endroit dangereux».

«Cela nous ramène au sujet d'origine que je voulais aborder,» déclara Severus. Tom inclina légèrement la tête pour indiquer son intérêt. «Harry doit être mis au courant, et guérit, de ce… problème»

«Non, non, non,» s'écria Tom, frénétiquement. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici c'est pour que Harry ne le découvre pas. Il ne doit pas savoir. Vous ne pouvez pas le lui dire! Vous ne pouvez pas!»

«Je ne propose pas _que je_ lui dise,» dit fermement Severus, tout en attendant que la respiration du garçon ralentisse. « Ce que je propose, c'est que j'entre dans votre esprit, l'inconscient ou le reste de votre lieu de résidence. J'enregistrerai un message de votre part comme souvenir pour le placer dans une pensine et je le montrerai à Harry.»

« Impossible! » glapit Foster, apparaissant tout à coup et se mit debout. « La seule chose qui est pire que le mouchardage à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est de tout dénoncer à Harry! »

« Ce n'est qu'un ensemble de Harry Potter qui peut vaincre Voldemort, » grogna Severus. «Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix en la matière. Il peut être sain de prendre notre temps avec cela. En fait, il serait probablement mieux si vous deviez aller à des rendez-vous avec des professionnels pour plusieurs années, mais nous n'avons pas ce temps. Vous avez un rôle à jouer, chacun d'entre vous, mais vous devez le jouer comme une seule personne.»

Peu à peu, le garçon se rassit, en s'accoudant sur ses genoux et en reposant ses lèvres contre ses doigts noués. Il regardait dans le vide, mais ses yeux allaient d'avant en arrière comme s'il suivait un match de Quidditch interne. Enfin, il regarda Severus dans les yeux et répondit.

«Si vous laissez Harry décider de lui-même,» déclara-t-il, en hochant la tête une fois vers la gauche.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Tom sortit avec un air hautain et retourna à la tour des Gryffondor, en colère et effrayé. Ils avaient discuté de la proposition du professeur. James était catégoriquement contre elle, et c'était lui qui prenait généralement les décisions importantes. Mais ce dernier n'était manifestement pas capable de faire ce qui était le mieux pour Harry quand il s'agissait de Severus. Les autres avaient placé Tom en opposition, car il tenait généralement une bonne place dans la prise de décisions de toute façon. Il espérait que ça ne se retournerait par contre eux maintenant.

James déclara que Rogue ne devrait jamais être autorisé à entrer dans leur esprit de nouveau. Plusieurs personnalités lui donnaient leur soutien. Foster était encore un peu maussade à cause de la part de pudding. Alex ne veut jamais rien dans le même sens que les autres. Danny ne ressentait aucune affection pour le professeur ou autre et Mike était encore amer (plus que d'habitude) au sujet des choses cruelles que Snape avait dite.

Mais la plupart des autres, même s'ils ne l'aiment pas, voyait la nécessité de ce que le maître des potions avait suggéré. Amélia chantait ses louanges après qu'il les sauvé de "lui" (Ndt. l'oncle Vernon). Boy, et bien, Boy était peu cohérent, mais il était clair qu'il faisait un peu confiance à Snape au moins pour arrêter la douleur. Maman ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle était assez raisonnable pour savoir qu'il ne porterait pas atteinte à Harry par ce but et John l'admirait intellectuellement.

Donc à la fin, Tom avait fait un compromis. Si Snape pouvait obtenir que Harry, lui-même donne son accord pour le laisser entrer dans leur esprit, alors ils le feraient. Le seul point noir dont il était suffisamment sûr, était que Harry avait généralement des difficultés à faire confiance à une personne. Mais Tom espérait secrètement qu'il laisserait faire Snape. Bien sûr, après ça, il espérait que Snape serait digne de la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Harry pour cette raison, Tom avait peur qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit capable de s'en occuper. Ils étaient tous passé par tant de souffrances dans leur vie, qu'il en fallait peu pour rompre le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient créé.

Pourquoi tout devait être si dur?

Ugh! Maintenant, il ressemblait à Mike. Tom secoua la tête alors qu'il passait à travers le trou du portrait. Il fut soudain assailli par la joyeuse cacophonie d'une douzaine d'étudiants Gryffondors. Hermione était probablement la seule qui était en train d'étudier. Le reste bavardait les uns avec les autres sur leur travail ou ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant. Seamus et Dean jouaient une bataille de cartes explosives et Ron appela "_Harry_" pour fait une partie d'échecs.

Tom, distrait par ses réflexions sur le professeur Rogue, oublia qu'il était censé agir comme Harry, qu'il n'était pas très bon aux échecs, et pas près de battre Ron.

«Wow, Harry!» S'écria le rouquin. « Tu m'as presque eu pour ce tour-ci. Depuis, quand es-tu aussi bon? Pratiques-tu sans moi? »

«Vraiment,» se retint à peine de ricaner Tom, « Tu utilise la même stratégie à chaque fois. Il était inévitable que je finisse par devenir doué. Tu as probablement eu un peu moins de chance, aussi» ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, «n'ayant jouer que contre Harry».

Mais, les oreilles de Ron saisirent très bien et le Serpentard réalisa avec un gémissement intérieur qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret. L'autre garçon attrapa son bras avec un semblant de geste amical et il commença à le tirer vers le dortoir des garçons.

«Hermione, pourrais-tu venir avec nous une seconde?» Demanda doucement Ron lorsqu'il passèrent devant la jeune fille en pleine lecture. «Euh ... Harry voudrait savoir si nous pouvions l'aider à faire ses devoirs en défense.»

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils face à eux. Tom était impressionné. La demande paressait inoffensif, mais la Gryffondor savait très bien que Harry n'avait jamais, jamais besoin d'aide dans cette matière. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés les suivit dans le dortoir où ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry. Ron jeta rapidement un sort de silence et ferma les rideaux avant de pousser Tom sur le matelas.

«Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Harry?» Demanda-t-il, en pointant sa baguette sur son vis-à-vis. Hermione soupira et tira la sienne, mais la garda pointée vers le bas.

Tom grogna, en se frottant le visage avec une main.

«Je ne veux _pas_ parler de ça, maintenant», gémit-il.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron?» interrogea Hermione.

Ron expliqua la façon dont Harry avait agi étrangement et comment il avait presque gagné aux échecs. Ainsi, que le commentaire idiot qu'il avait fait au sujet "de n'avoir seulement jouer que contre Harry". Tom gémit de nouveau en entendant les explications en détail du nombre exact de bêtises qu'il avait fait.

Que faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement leur expliquer. Le pouvait-il? Ils allaient probablement paniquer, exactement comme les Gryffondors qu'ils étaient.

_"eh, arrête de les sous-estimer!_ "exigea James dans son esprit. "_Ils ont toujours été de bons amis._ _Ron réagit de manière excessive à l'occasion, mais il revient toujours vers nous, et Hermione ne nous a jamais tourné le dos."_

**"_De plus,"_** ajouta John, "**_elle a accès aux livres moldus pendant les vacances d'été, je parie qu'elle sait quelque chose d'utile."_**

_"__Et c'est plutôt malpoli de mentir aux amis de Harry,"_ dit Amélia.

Tom soupira. Il _supposait_ que c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part d'exiger qu'ils disent tout à Snape, puis d'essayer de cacher la vérité à Ron et à Hermione.

«Très bien, je vais parler.» Dit-il à haute voix. «Juste, s'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit de tout raconter.»

Ron et Hermione hocha la tête. Le rouquin alla même jusqu'à baisser sa baguette magique, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

«Tout d'abord, mon nom est Tom, et même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas Harry, je ne suis pas exactement quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis le côté Serpentard de Harry, et non, je ne le possède pas. Je vais probablement avoir de gros ennuis pour vous dire cela, mais Harry a presque été envoyé à Serpentard.»

Foster surgit soudainement tout anxieux.

**«Tu n'étais pas censé leur dire ça!» **S'écria-t-il. **«Qui nous sommes, oui, mais rien à ce sujet!»**

Tom le poussa hors du chemin.

«J'ai dû leur dire à ce sujet afin qu'ils puissent me comprendre», expliqua-t-il. «Comment sont-ils censés croire que je suis le côté Serpentard de Harry sans savoir qu'il _en a_ un?»

He turned back to Ron and se retourna vers Ron et Hermione. «Désolé», dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Je vous avais dit que j'avais des ennuis. Quoi qu'il en soit, où en étais-je? »

Aucun ne répondit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Tom pensait qu'il devait sembler bizarre de voir deux personnes différentes parlant avec deux voix différentes, mais avec la même bouche. Toutefois, il lui était inconcevable de dire quelque chose, tant que les amis de Harry ne parleraient pas les premiers.

Ron se mit à rire, nerveusement, tout d'un coup.

«C'est une blague ou quoi? Allez, Harry, arrête-ça, tu nous as eu. C'était bien réussi, mon pote.»

Tom secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas une blague, et Harry ne peut pas vous entendre.»

«Impossible de ... Il ne peut pas nous entendre?» balbutia Hermione.

«Non, lorsque l'un d'entre nous surgit, il va dormir», expliqua Tom. «Vous voyez, nous sommes là pour gérer ce qu'il ne peut pas. Ça serait probablement sans danger pour lui de sortir maintenant, mais il ne peut pas vous expliquer tout cela. Car il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, bien que le professeur Snape a décidé de changer ça.»

«Snape ?» Demanda Ron, fronçant son nez de dégoût. «Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce bâtard graisseux ?»

Alors, Tom leur expliqua le but des retenues. Comment Snape essayait de les faire surgir pour mieux en apprendre à leur sujet. Il leur parla de l'idée du directeur des Serpentards, et de son compromis. Il leur fit partager ses craintes quant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Il avait quitté les Dursley, oui. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes excuses pour avoir révélé une partie du secret si fortement protégé et ce de Harry lui-même. Foster aurait sa tête s'il faisait encore allusion à cela. Les différentes personnalités lui laissèrent la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de mots, même dans l'expectative d'attente lorsqu'il consultait les autres mentalement, pour savoir si oui ou non ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter.

Foster voulu même leur demander du pudding. Les enfants, dans toute leur honnêteté.

«Je ne peux pas croire que je n'avais aucune idée de cela,» dit faiblement, Hermione, à la fin. Ron le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la capacité de parler depuis quelque temps. « Les sautes d'humeur, les trous de mémoire, c'est pratiquement un cas d'étude. Tu es ... Harry. Bien, vous êtes tous, vraiment ...»

«Quoi? », demanda Ron, confus. Tom était secrètement d'accord avec son sentiment, Hermione pouvait être incroyablement désordonnée quand elle pensait à haute voix.

« Harry a des troubles multiples de la personnalité, Ron,» répondit Hermione. «Oh, j'ai lu un peu sur ce point, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour voir ce que c'est ... Mais je ne pense pas. Oh, Harry! Désolé, je veux dire, Tom! Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que le professeur Snape ait décidé de vous aider avec ceci. Il ne sera pas trop mauvais de le laisser entrer dans votre esprit. Et je pense qu'il était très sage pour vous de laisser la décision final à Harry. Il doit être capable de faire confiance au professeur Snape afin que cela fonctionne. »

«Merci, Hermione,» dit sincèrement Tom, se sentant plus calme envers ce projet. «Si tout ce dont vous vouliez parler a été dit, nous allons nous coucher. Nous sommes un peu fatigué.»

«Ouais,» Ron prit la parole. «Sais-tu que j'ai l'impression de voir le sosie de Malefoy avec des cheveux noir lorsque tu souris comme ça?»

They laughed. Ils rirent.

* * *

Pov Severus

Severus attendit, non sans impatience, que Potter descende pour sa retenue. Des manuels moldus de psychologie étaient dispersés sur son bureau. Il les avait acheté lorsque Dumbledore lui avait enseigné l'occlumancie. Il y avait également les nombreuses notes qu'il avait prises à l'intérieur sur le MPD (Développement des Personnalités Multiples) spécifiquement. Elles n'étaient pas exactement utiles, car les moldus étaient encore incertains au fait de savoir si le développement des personnalités multiples était réelles ou non. Mais le fait était que étudier l'aidait à calmer ses nerfs. Au moins, autant que ses derniers pouvaient être apaisés. Il fit comme un léger bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Potter marchait nerveusement et prit place devant le bureau, en regardant tout sauf Severus.

Severus se racla la gorge pour commencer.

«Mr. Potter, j'ai une question sérieuse à discuter avec vous.»

«Fermez-la!», murmura Potter, tout juste assez fort pour que Severus entende les mots prononcés. «Ça vous tuerais sans doute de faire une blague de temps en temps.»

L'esprit de Severus lança un avertissement pour montrer que quelque chose clochait. Il fixa le garçon en face de lui.

«Mike, je ne suis pas là pour parler avec vous,» dit-il fermement.

«Ouais, ouais, » se moqua Mike, «ne prenez pas la mouche!»

Severus roula des yeux et attendit. Potter vacilla légèrement, puis cligna des yeux et se redressa, baillant de façon peu convaincante.

«Désolé professeur,» s'excusa-t-il. «Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Une détention de plus?»

«Non, M. Potter.» SeverusSeverus reprit. «Il y a une affaire grave dont nous devons discuter.»

Potter se redressa bien droit, en le regardant intéressé et un peu anxieux.

«Je crois que je connais la raison de vos trous de mémoire, mais j'ai besoin d'un accès à votre esprit afin d'en avoir la confirmation,» expliqua le maître des potions. « Je serai plongé dans votre subconscient. Vous devrez donc n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce que je verrais. Mais, j'ai l'intention de placer ensuite mes souvenirs dans une pensine pour que vous pussiez les voir.»

Potter le regarda, le front un peu plissé par la confusion.

«Pourquoi ... pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela?» Demanda-t-il timidement. «Je veux dire, je ne suis pas ... Je ne peux pas vous arrêter, non? Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous entrain de m'expliquer? Monsieur,» ajouta-t-il rapidement.

«Bien que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me garder loin de votre esprit conscient», reconnu Severus, bien qu'il serait étonné dans son fort intérieur si c'était vrai, «l'accès à l'inconscient exige le consentement. Consentement véritable, et la confiance. Je sais que c'est un domaine qui nous manque, mais je ne peux-»

«Ce n'est pas ça,» interrompit Potter.

«Comment?»

«Ce n'est pas un " domaine qui nous manque" », dit tranquillement Potter, en regardant ses mains. «Je ... Je ne vous fais pas confiance, professeur Snape. Mais si vous pensez que cela peut aider à me débarrasser de mes absences, je consens à vous laisser entrer dans mon subconscient.»

Severus se pencha en arrière, abasourdi. Il savait que Tom lui faisait confiance, et c'était déjà assez bizarre, mais Harry lui-même, avait confiance en lui? Quand cela s'était-il passé?

Cependant, au lieu de poser ces questions, Severus proposa à Harry de s'installer le plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. Il utilisa sa baguette pour déplacer son bureau du passage et mit sa propre chaise en face de l'enfant. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les tempes de l'enfant. Puis ferma les yeux et plongea dans son esprit.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews


End file.
